young_avengers_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Fifteen Academy
This is the forth episode in season two and the fifteenth in the series overall. It features the Runaways for the first time, some of these characters go on the star in the spin-off. Previous Episode: Episode Fourteen Next Episode: Episode Sixteen Plot In Abaco Mansion, Florida. There lies an academy. Inside Steven Strange, the famous mage and old friend of the Avengers comes out on stage while some students watch. He does come magic and creates a bird for one of the student who lose hers. Just then a witch appears, Morgan Le Fay tells Steven his time is over. She throws several fireballs throughout the room and hits Steven with two of them, knocking him out. She then teleports away. Billy runs into Teddy in the kitchen, its revealed that they sleep in separate rooms now, on other sides on the mansion. It is very awkward between them, and Teddy makes sure they have an official break up. He tells Billy he loves him and always will, but without his memory they have nothing, Teddy leaves the room. Kate, Cassandra, And Elijah train Klara and she proves to be a fast learner and fights well. She starts to become more confidant and takes down Kate and Eli with her powers, using a vine to tie up Eli and sleep powder to knock out Kate. Just then Steven teleports in and wakes up Kate and unties Elijah. He tells the team he is an ally of the former Avengers and needs help to save his school. Cassandra notices he is hurt and he says he is very weak and can't fight because he was caught off guard. Billy, Teddy, Noah, Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Klara and Steven are picked up by the S.H.I.E.L.D.E.L.D. Ship. Maria tells Steven he can't go fight and to rest. In the meeting room they all sit, as Steven brings in his senior class, Alex, James, Nicco, Carolina, Austin and Dee Dee. The class tells them the academy has been evacuated. All 14 people begin discussing Morgan. Billy thinks the Young Avengers should go after her and take her down. Maria, Steven, Klara and The Senior class don't agree, but Teddy, Kate, Noah, Eli and Cassandra back him up. Maria says no one will do anything until they know what they are getting themselves into, if Morgan can take down Steven, she is stronger then anyone might think. Everyone goes to their rooms on the ship. That night, Billy, Teddy, Elijah, Kate and Cassandra sneak out to hunt down Morgan. A bird friend of Klara's sees them and follows. The Young Avengers find Morgan and fight her but he is able to trap them in a magical prison that even Billy can't get out of. The bird sees this and flies away. That night, Klara and Dee Dee sits up late and talk about their dreams. The bird comes and Dee Dee says she looks upset. Klara speaks to her and finds out what happens, they run to tell Maria and Steven. Steven and Maria tell Klara, Alex, Nicco, Dee Dee, Carolina, Austin and James they must go save them, Maria says she will lead them, Steven says he is going too. Steven teleports them into a big cave where Morgan is hiding, Steven is weak but they carry on until they find a spot where they can see Morgan. She is using the Young Avengers and magical slaves and they are digging at a magical portal in the ground. Morgan says once she gets the magical energy from this portal she will be unstoppable. Steven makes a noise and they are seen, and battle ensues. Steven backs up Klara and Austin as they fight Billy. James and Alex fight Kate, Klara and fight Cassandra, Nicco fights Teddy, Carolina fights Elijah. And Dee Dee fights Noah. Maria faces Morgan and throws a bomb into the portal, it explodes and kills Morgan. Everyone is knocked out for a moment but when they awake the Young Avengers are back to normal. Noah and Austin talk about how the Kree left their planet beside Skrull eons ago after a prophet predicted it's destruction. They then began to build their society that helps regulate peace in the universe. Nicco, James, Coralina, Dee Dee, and Alex are granted the name “The Runaways” and will continue to train at the Academy under Steven. Starring Billy Kaplan Thomas Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Noah-Var Klara Prast Maria Hill Steven Strange Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru James Santini Delilah Deerborn Alex Wilder Austin Garde Morgan Le Fay Category:Season Two Category:Episodes